Two Sentence Minecraft Creepypasta Stories
Authors Note: Its YtPolarGaming20 Boizz!! Yeeeaaaaaah! 4th pasta! This is inspired by the "Two sentence horror stories" Trend. You may also add your own "Two Sentence Minecraft Creepypasta Stories". If you are looking for Two Sentence Trollpastas, Click here. Two Sentences # I was playing peaceful mode on Singleplayer. There was a explosion. # There's a picture of me playing Minecraft. I live alone. # I was dreaming, it was 3:00 and Entity 303 killed me in my room. I woke up and it was 2:59, There was a knock at the door. # He wondered why he was casting 2 shadows. After all, there was only one torch. # My dog was outside my house. He was killed by fall damage a week ago. # The longer I wore it the more it grew to me. She had such pretty skin. # I heard a whisper saying "Go to sleep", It's night anyways so I slept. Minecraft Crashed. # I was playing Singleplayer when I saw a remastered Entity 303 who killed me. I am now writing this as a ghost. # I entered an ender portal and went to the End. But the Dragon is already dead. # He didn't have any furnace in his house. For him Cake and Raw Beef makes no difference. # He caught a glimpse of a player. He didn't realize that it was Singleplayer. # I killed a skeleton and wore it's head as a trophy. I can't seem to go outside. ~ Itty # I went to the forest to get some wood. The trees don't have leaves. # I was mining in a cave. There was a redstone torch. # I created a world and enabled the bonus chest. There was nothing inside. # I found a Dungeon. But the spawner is already broken. # I was playing Minecraft and Mike joined the game. He died 2 years ago. # The door mysteriously opened. I was on singleplayer. # I went to the nether. There was a lone sign. # There was a sign saying "Null Null Null Null". I heard something behind me. # Everyone looked at me. I didn't notice that they were looking behind me. # My friend told me why did I place a redstone torch outside. I did not place anything. # It was night and mobs are spawning. I decided to sleep, but I never wake up. # I went to a Savanna to tame some horse. Then I noticed something strange, the horses have white eyes! # It was so dark, so creepy, I couldn't see anything. If I knew that this would be so lonely, I shouldn't have respawned. # I was playing on Singleplayer. Then someone chatted me and said "Hi". # I forgot to get some sand for glass. When i returned, the house dissapeared. # I found out it died. A bad die. # The door creaked open, swinging into the dark, moonlit room on rusted hinges; a dark, brooding figure was standing menacingly in the doorframe, his back to the black forest. Frantically, I quickly lit a torch, picking it up and throwing it at the door: it clattered onto the floorboards, revealing that the door was still closed, and leaving me wondering if the mirage was all just a product of a tired mind.-CubeDueler # I made a 4-layers (1-grass, 2-dirt, 1-bedrock) superflat world. When I spawned, I found a cave. # I spawned in, and then I died. After that I respawned, but immediately after, I died again. # I met Notch with white eyes in my singleplayer game. Later, I found out that Mojang's office was blown up. # It was night, I heard a sound behind me, I looked behind and saw only my shadow. Wait a minute!! It's not a shadow. # I purposely glitched myself into the void above the Nether in Singleplayer. There, I saw signs that read, "Congratulate yourself." and "There's no escaping me now." (by Wither) # My friends and I are on a server while Skyping, but everyone just ignores me in-game. I ask them why in the chat, but they reply that they don't see me anywhere and that the console never said I joined. (by Wither) # I checked my server list and saw that Mineplex had thousands of members online, so I joined. All lobbies were empty... except for one of which I will never forget its sole inhabitant. (by Wither) # I joined a server and played Survival Games. The arena was deserted when I entered, yet I saw blocks be built. (by Wither) # I built a portal to the Nether and stepped in. When the game was done loading, there was no Nether, just a dark hallway and no portal. (by Wither) # I encountered a weird pyramid of cobblestone in the middle of the ocean. I was playing on Singleplayer. (by Wither) # I was playing Singleplayer and– :#–found a Stronghold. The Ender Portal was already repaired. (by Wither) :#–was mining when I suddenly broke into an underground house. There was a sign that said, "Welcome." (by Wither) :#–was mining when I suddenly found a giant hole straight downwards. I typed /gamerule keepInventory true in the console, hit Enter, jumped into the hole and fell straight into the Void. (by Wither) 41. I was chopping down trees. I notice a figure looking at me from a distance. 42. No mobs spawned in my world. Later I saw in the news that Mojang was hacked. 43. I blow up my friend's house in Minecraft. Suddenly, I see his real-life home explode across the street. 44. I heard my friend crying in Minecraft. I go to his death spot, but he won't stop. 45. I walked into a village, and saw that all the villagers were standing in a line. Then I decided to walk closer, but immediately stood still when all the villagers suddenly were staring at me. ~Jizo 46. The void; forever cold, forever dark, forever unending. I relish it.-CubeDueler 47. The last player on a server sits on his house. The door opens. 48. I found a written journal, fished out of a river using my fishing rod; It has details about an ancient monster living in the river. I look to my left, over to my catches: I see a perfect match.-CubeDueler 49. I saw a rotten flesh in my inventory. I was on peaceful mode the whole time. 50. I was swimming in a sea. There were endermans underwater. 51. My friend trolled me and burned my Minecraft house. There was a explosion in my kitchen. 52. I went to the beach to get some sand. There were sand pyramids. 53. I woke up in the middle of the night. In front of me was a player with pure black skin. 54. After I defeated a lot of players in Hypixel Skywars, I started to search for the last player with a compass that was programmed to point directly at the nearest/remaining player. After I sneaked my way to the direction of where the compass pointed, I found... nothing, I was confused for a bit, until I took another look on the compass, which was pointing behind me. ~Jizo 55. I was playing Singleplayer on Peaceful and went mining. When I returned to my house, the doors were open. (by Wither) 56. So I fell in a hole and died. Yey.. 57. I saw Villagers moving in a line. Im not using a mod. 58. I was playing in creative mode and decided to fly up high. I saw floating lands. 59. I placed all my items in my chest and went to sleep. When I woke up, my items were missing. 60. I went fishing, hoping that I would catch something valuable. I caught a few salmons and a couple of pufferfishes on the first five tries, but on the sixth try, I caught a skeleton head... -ThatCatJizo 61. BUT THE PUFFERFISH CHEATED! THEY HAVE GIANT MAN SHOLDERS! ;-; 62. I saw mobs running away. Later, I saw a player with a name "Shadow of Unknown". 63. I was playing in a Minecraft world peacefully. Suddenly, the RAM usage dropped down to zero and my game crashed (See Entity Zero). 64. I created a new world and I spawned in Nether. There were no monsters, nor quartz, nor glowstone. - Brachiozaur 65. I was stuck in this hellhole forever. I killed the dragon but the portal didn't appear. 66. Every night I here footsteps outside my house. One night I went out to investigate and found that all my chickens were dead. -☀Shrautsticks 67. I was was playing Minecraft when my game crashed. The crash reason said "I'm coming for you". (Note: If this has already been done I didn't know) - Rogue 68. My brother kept telling me about the tall man with the purple eyes; of course, I ignored him. It's after me next. -CubeDueler 69. This damn number cursed my innocence. Don't search it on google kids. -CZHouzit 70. You ran. But you can't run away if it's already here. -CZHouzit 71. Tears of the damned can soothe the eyes of the cursed. Tears of the cursed can soothe the eyes of humanity. -CZHouzit, not really a minepasta but it's quite deep if you think about it. 72. The mining chest closed. The murder case unsolved. -CZHouzit 73. The second monster died when I shot the computer with my revolver. I was the first monster, and now I'm looking for the third. -CZHouzit 74. I'm not crazy because I killed a player. I'm clever cause it's what the guy wanted. -CZHouzit 75. Swords aren't scarier than me. Diamonds are, affecting humanity. -CZHouzit, with another humanity quote lol 76. I was exploring the nether on peaceful mode. Yet, I could still hear the ghasts screaming for their life. - MinecraftPastaWriter 77. I wanted to move a torch in my base so I could fit chests for extra storage. When I punched it, the light in my room suddenly burnt out. - MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Collabs Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Notch Category:Hackers Category:Entities Category:YtPolarGaming20 Category:Shadow of unknown